


More Than Most

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny makes Dean another pie or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Most

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** More Than Most  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Benny makes Dean another pie or two.  
>  **A/N:** Set after [Reciprocation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1261906) written for spn_bigpretzel

Benny placed the blood Dean had brought into the fridge before he turned around and rolled up his sleeves. It only took him a minute to gather all the ingredients he needed to make another pie for Dean.

A disbelieving smile began to spread across Benny’s face as he watched Dean finish off the last piece of pie. “I can honestly say I have never seen anyone eat like that. And I’m a vampire.”

Dean, his cheeks flushed, raised his head. “What can I say?” He grinned. “I like pie.”

Without another word Benny pulled out an extra pie pan.


End file.
